


The Palm of Eight

by darekafukasakara



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, F/F, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darekafukasakara/pseuds/darekafukasakara
Summary: After five years Max Caulfield moved back to Arcadia Bay. Could she begin a new life and handle her old tainted feelings to forgotten best friend?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	The Palm of Eight

_The last day._

These three words repeated in Max’s head without pause, again and again.

_The last day._

The last day to try to throw all the worries out of her mind. The last day to get fun with Chloe. The last day to say “Goodbye”.

The last day of the story. _Their_ story.

Max sat at the swing, deeply buried in all what was eating it for the last few days. Her legs could even touch the surface, even after all these years since William constructed “The Fabulous Pirate Ship” for his daughter and her best (and only) friend. She had got a little bump in this year, but Chloe still was at the top. Could it be forever..?

Max didn’t know. And now, after parents told her about moving to Seattle, she had no chance to find out.

They grew up not only physically, she felt it. Instead of previous childish problems they had through all these years they have met new ones. Max remember the e-mails from William’s computer she saw a hour ago. After hard struggle Chloe finally told her about what happened at school… And that sucks. Even her scholarship wasn’t at the stake, Max still worried about not only how this incident could affect her best friend’s future, but how such attitude of that girl (she didn’t remember her name. Maryssa… Melissa… Anyway, that didn’t matter) caused such hard effect on Chloe.

Deep inside Max knew why she reacted like that.

Chloe has grew up. They could play kids for how long they want, but the truth is they will never become kids again. Friends didn’t tell about that much, but both of them knew they have started their way from girls of women. Max shrugged when she remembered her first periods. So gross… Even after mom spent whole weekend to make her assume this is normal, she wasn’t brave enough to discuss these “girls problems” with her friend.

Marisa hurt Chloe when she made fun of her old hoodie. She struck in new Chloe’s weak point – desire to look beautiful. There always were kids who tried to insult her, and they frequently dropped jokes about her poor old clothes, but she never reacted like that…

Max could recognize why Chloe was so upset not only because she was her best friend since early childhood… But because she felt the same.

Max couldn’t remember exactly when was the first time her heart became pounding when Chloe got close. She didn’t notice when she couldn’t stop but don’t stare at her best friend’s lips. She didn’t realized when she stopped to change clothes in front of Chloe.

They become women.

On this side Max was at least a bit happier thinking about moving to Seattle. It will help to stop considering Chloe _that_ way. It have to help. Otherwise… She had no illusions. She will never have guts to tell her best friend about her feelings. And how she even can expect she feels the same?

Maybe, it’s better to move to Seattle.

_“Great, Caulfield. Your first love died unspoken”._

_“Shut up”._

Last month, when amount of thing she never could tell anybody got unbearable, Max became talk to herself. At least not aloud, she calmed herself down. _“Guess that’s how people go insane…”_.

Chloe stayed back at home, digging in the treasure they found few minutes ago. After first look Max felt she can’t help but cry, and quickly got outside. Of course, her best friend would never believe she got a little nausea, but after all the stress she had got in school…

Max sighed. Better her moving to Seattle or not, she have to tell Chloe about that. She deserves to know.

The last thing was to get enough guts for that.

“That’s never easy”.

Max twitched. It wasn’t neither her or Chloe’s voice. Or anybody’s who could be here… Just behind her back.

Girl jumped off the swing and quickly turned around, ready to call for help. After all these stories about maniacs she was ready at least try to protect her life.

She saw an young black-haired woman in lab coat leaning on fence. Her pale, with tiny freckles (just as mine), skin looked unhealthy under summer sun, and her big blue eyes with red marks of capillaries let Max assume the unexpected guest wasn’t so familiar with outdoor world. She didn’t look as maniac, but Max knew the good maniac never looks as maniac. But maybe this lab rat got lost and needs help? “Relax, Caulfield, don’t panic”.

“Who are you?” asked Max. Her voice sounded hoarsely. “Do I know you?’

That question made the woman laugh.

“In two words – yes, you know me. At least, in metaphysical way. But not now. Don’t you worry about my intentions, I’m not going to hurt you”.

“Every maniac says that”.

“Oh, you know plenty of them?”, scoffed woman. She thought for a second. “Well, at least, you will. But now there are things more important to think of.”

This woman definitely was insane. But not dangerous.

“What things?”, asked Max, unable to restrain her curiosity.

“The first trigger!”, exclaimed woman with amusement. “Right now! Screeching metal, crashing glass… Death!”

Max shrugged.

“Who’s death?”

Woman felt into laugh.

“Today is and incredible day, Max Caulfield…”

Max didn’t notice how the odd woman got so close to her.

"Today..."

Now she was about two inches to her. But she wasn’t afraid. Woman didn’t seem ready to attack.

“…your story begins”.

Max’s heart was pounding.

“To get through all you will face…”

_Thump-thump_

“You have to remember...”

_Thump-thump_

“...The second trigger – Chloe Price...”

_Thump-thump_

“...The loop is gonna turn out twince...”

_Thump-thump_

“...Consortium is pretty nice”.

Max blinked and, when she open her eyes again, woman disappeared.


End file.
